


School's In Session

by pokeevee



Series: School's in Session [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Protective Castiel, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeevee/pseuds/pokeevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's teacher Mr. Castiel Novak has noticed him coming in tardy every day and needs to talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tardy to Class

**Author's Note:**

> May make this into a series if people like it! *So if you do like it, please tell me, I appreciate comments the most and I also love kudos and bookmarking*

Dean was in his senior year of high school, still young and careless. Always walking into class late, even if it was two feet away after the bell rang.

Dean walked into his History class 9 minutes late, looked at his teacher with a smirk and sat in his seat in the back right corner. He slumped against his chair as Mr. Novak glared at him from walking in mid-sentence in his lecture. Dean stared back and licked his lips slowly and winked at Mr. Novak. He liked to make everyone nervous, his teachers weren't any exception to that. Mr. Novak swallowed hard and continued in his lecture. Somewhere along the lecture Dean put his arms on the desk and sank his head into them and snoozed off.

The bell rang in the distance of Dean's dream making him jump slightly and wake up. _Lunch Time_ ,  thought Dean with excitement. His favourite "class".

Mr. Novak cleared his throat and announced, "Dean Winchester I need to speak to you, please stay after class." Dean rolled his eyes and made a sarcastic _uuuuughhhh_   sound. "Yes, Mr. Novak." He sighed.

The class cleared out and Mr. Novak shut the door and little curtain on the doors' window shut. He turned on his heel back over to his desk as Dean slowly approched it. "About your tardiness, Dean..." Mr. Novak scratched his temple lightly. Dean watched his movements from the soft scratch to the way his puffy lips moved around the words he said. Mr. Novak cleared his throat loudly.

"..Wha-- um, oh, What? Oh yeah... Detention?" Dean, who was slumped in his posture, looked up at Mr. Novak innocently.

Mr. Novak sighed, "I ..I think we could work something out..." Dean noticed Mr. Novak getting red in the cheeks. Instinctivly, Dean put his hand to Mr. Novak's cheek to feel the heat. This made Mr. Novak close his eye at the bliss of Dean's touch. "Oh, I'm..um sorry.. Instict I guess..." Dean slowly pulled his hand away from the warm cheek only to have his wrist pulled on and he was now standing inches away from Mr. Novak. "Mr. Novak.. Wha-at--" Dean studdered.

"Call me Castiel, Dean."

Castiel now eye level with the young Winchester leaned in and kissed him. Dean gripped Cas's suit jacket's lapels and deepend the kiss. Before he knew it Mr. Novak was clearing the things off his desk rapidly.

Dean chuckled, "Spring cleaning time--" Dean was pushed down on the desk and Cas now on top of him. "Mr. Nova-- Cas.." Castiel kissed him softly and Dean kissed back, smiling. One of Dean's hands brushed through Castiel's hair and the other ran down the teachers shirt. Mr. Novak smiled in the kiss and gently bit Dean's lip.

That's when a knock came on the door.


	2. Inturrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of them "working something out" someone knocks on the door.

Dean stared over at the door, thankful that the little blind had been closed on it. He coughed quietly and Mr. Novak quickly got off of Dean and straightened himself out. He was straightening his tie when someone, whoever it was, knocked on the door again.

"Yes, just one minute please, I'm finishing a discussion with a student." Mr. Novak said strongly, as though what just happened didn't make him nervous at all.

Dean pulled his shirt down and his plaid over-shirt straight and hopped off the desk. Castiel looked over at Dean and winked, which made Dean gape at him open mouthed. He began to take a step to get to the door when Dean tugged on his hand and leaned in and kissed his cheek and walked ahead of Mr. Novak. Dean opened the door and saw some girl he didn't know and didn't care to know, probably just needed to know about the homework for the class or whathave you. He smiled at the girl slightly and walked down the hall.  _Lunnnncccchhh time_  he thought again, so he scurried down to the cafeteria.

"Dean!" Dean turned around as he walked into the cafeteria to see his little brother Sam coming towards him.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean smiled as the walked to the lunch line together

"Don't call me that." Sam laughed. "So, you've seen anyone who's caught your eye, yet?" Sam was still laughing as he said it.

"Yeah, actually. But h--sh-- they're... older. Is that weird?" Dean scooted his tray along the table as he sat down with Sam to eat. He got a hamburger and his favourite, a little piece of pie.

"No? Why would that be weird?" Sam looked over at Dean intensly looking at his pie.

"I'm not sure, I guess I'm just always the older one."

"Wait, you're a senior, you're almost eightteen, who exactly is this person?" Sam was really interested in knowing who it was.

Before anything else could be said, Dean stuffed his mouth with the creamy banana cream pie. He chewed slowly, so Sam just went back to eating his lunch.

A loud ring came from the left of Dean, and it was time to get to class. Dean said bye to Sam, and said he'd see him after class. 

The halls seemed to be pretty clear, but then again, Dean was almost always late to his class. He walked towards his English class and noticed Mr. Novak walking out his door.

"Hey Ca-- Mr. Novak, no class?" He raised his eyebrows as he talked.

"Hello Dean, and no, this is my free period." Castiel looked at Dean like he was nervous to be around him.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked when he saw him getting nervous

Mr. Novak swollowed hard and smiled big, "Yes, I'm fine, I'm just disappointed we didn't get to finish our... discussion." 

Dean licked his lips and walked into Mr. Novak's class, which was empty. He waved his finger towards Cas to motion him over to him.

"Close the door.." Dean whispered.

"But, Dean.. Don't you have class?" Dean shrugged off the question and sat on top of the closest desk.

Castiel couldn't resist the site of Dean getting "hot and bothered" over wanting his attention, so he smoothly closed the door and made sure the blind was closed. He walked over to Dean and pushed himself between Dean's legs and kissed him hungrily. He danced his tongue along Dean's lips which made Dean dance his tongue along Mr. Novaks'. Castiel's hands moved to Dean's upper thighs, which made Dean smile while their tongues intertwined with each others. Dean cupped Cas's face and loosly wrapped his legs around the back of Castiel's thighs. 

Mr. Novak sighed at this and Dean leaned down and started to kiss Cas's neck and gently licked and nipped at his skin. This made Cas grip tightly around Dean's thighs and brush his hand against Dean's now apparent erection. 

"Mm, is someone horny?" Mr. Novak whispered with hot air into Dean's ear which made Dean moan slightly.

"Don't tease me-" Dean went wide-eyed and felt it. Castiel's hand rubbing slowly against his boner. Dean's head rested against Mr. Novak's shoulder and he grunted softly.

Castiel gently huffed warm breath on Dean's ear again and watched as Dean got flustered and the sensation. Castiel's hands went for the buttons of Dean's pants and he tugged on Dean's thighs bringing him to sit on the edge of the desk. Mr. Novak yanked off Dean's pants and boxers and leaned down on his knees and slowly licked and kissed up Dean's thigh.

Dean's penis was throbbing. He was being teased so much. Castiel's finger gently grazed Dean's balls and the base of his dick making Dean grip the desk sides and lean back.

"Cas...." Dean shuttered

Mr. Novak licked up Dean's hard-on and Dean closed his eyes with pleasure letting out a quiet moan. He continued to lick up his shaft and got to his tip and swirled his tongue around slowly and licked his slit ever so slightly. Dean's body jerked from the sensation of all of it. He was throbbing, he wasn't going to last long. 

"Mr-r. No-v-vak I'm not, fuck me, I'm not going to last lonnng." Dean started to huff and breathe quickly, Mr. Novak was bobbing his head up and down Dean's dick while swirling his tongue. He could see Cas slightly smirking. Cas went faster and licked all of Dean's dick. Dean shouted with pleasure and hot white liquid flilled Mr. Novak's mouth. Dean looked down and saw him swollowing all of it. He licked he lips and then whipped his mouth of Dean's seed.

Dean was out of breath, and gaping at Castiel again. Mr. Novak stood up once again and leaned in and kissed dean passionatly. A distant bell ring, rang in the background, Dean smiled in the kiss only broke away to put his pants back on. He had just buttoned his last button as the door handle began to turn. They quickly fixed themselves as a couple students filled in the classroom. Dean bit his lip, winked, and said, "Thanks for the advice Mr. Novak, I'll keep thi..that in mind." Mr. Novak smiled and in returned said, "No problem, Mr. Winchester, please come back if you need ...more advice". The students were now sitting down and Dean quickly walked out and went to his next and last class of the day.

Dean half day dreamed as he walked down the hall, his heart felt light.

 _What just happened_   He thought,  _Why am I so happy about this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos/comments/bookmarking if you would like me to continue on with this series!


	3. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Novak was now acting skittish around Dean, what had changed? Did Dean do something wrong?

It was the next morning. The morning after the day Dean and Mr. Novak had done "stuff". Dean laid on the couch of Bobby's house staring up at the ceiling, he was in a sort of day dream state.

"..You okay, boy?" Bobby said standing in front of him, staring at his expression.

"Wha-.. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired, I guess." Dean sat up, shirtless and rubbed his eyes. Sam was pouring some Lucky Charms in the kitchen, Dean could hear the cereal pouring in the bowl. Bobby was walking towards the kitchen now and Dean looked down and sighed. He stretched awake and finally got up. "Sammy, don't eat all the cereal!" Dean smirked and walked over to the kitchen to get breakfast before heading out to school.

* * *

 

It was time for fourth period, Dean's now favourite class.  _Who thought History would be my favourite class_ he thought. He stared at Mr. Novak, smiling as he glanced over at Dean. But his expression was different somehow. He quickly looked away from Dean and stared somewhere else the entire class period. Dean got a knot in his stomach and he began to worry.

The bell rang in the distance.

Dean waited until the classroom was empty and the last student closed the door absentmindedly. "..Mr. Novak?"

Castiel was clearing the whiteboard of writing, he sighed, "Yes, Mr. Winchester?"

"Um.. D-did I do something wrong? You seem.. well you look like you don't wanna friggin' look at me or something."

Mr. Novak slowly turned around, looking first at the floor, then to Dean's chest, seeming as though he was nervous, before gathering his words. "Dean.. I think I may be developing feelings for you.."

Dean chuckled and walked over to Mr. Novak and lifted his chin, "And?" Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel before he could speak another word. Mr. Novak hesistated for a slight second and slowly kissed him back running his hands down Dean's sides and stopping at his hips as they began to make out. 

Castiel broke away from the kiss slowly, "Can.. Can I make you dinner tonight?" Mr. Novak started to blush intensely.

Dean chuckled again and smiled big, "What are we having? And hey, did you just ask me out on a date?" Dean brushed his thumb along Castiel's blushing cheeks. 

"Yes you ass," Mr. Novak smiled and lightly laughed, "my place, we'll have it there." Castiel unexpectidly kissed Dean, and Dean closed his eyes and he kissed back.

After all the heated kissing and tugging and grabbing, Castiel regrettably pulled away to write down on a piece of paper his address and phone number. He smiled and slipped it into Dean's back pocket and grabbed his ass in the process making Dean bite his lip and slide his hips against Castiel's. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and leaned in and bit his lip lightly as the bell rang in the background.

"A little something to hold you over until tonight, I'll see you around seven," Dean leaned his forehead against Cas's and smiled, "Babe." Castiel blushed nervously  and bit his lip.

"You ass, you knew that'd make me want you." Mr. Novak licked his lips and Dean chuckled and leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before any of the students could start filing in. "Don't be late." Castiel winked at Dean as he began to walk out the door.

Dean brushed his fingers over his lips and smiled.  _It's a date_ he smiled as the thought ran through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give Kudos/Bookmark/Comment if you'd like me to continue! It helps me know! This chapter was more to set up their feelings towards each other so it's mostly fluff! More smut to come c: !


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's first date with Mr. Novak, something is bound to happen.

It was Friday night. Friday night and Dean had his first date with Mr. Novak, his history teacher.   
Dean shouted to Bobby, "I'm going on a hot date, I'll be back whenever!" and grabbed the keys to the Impala and headed out the door. Bobby only ever said things like remember to bring the rock salt or something like don't be going and gettin' yourself killed, boy and that'd be it, Dean had now usually blocked it out into a slight mummer.  
Dean looked at the address Cas had given him and drove off. It was 62 Grace Ln, he had asked Bobby earlier where it was, and got directions. The Impala purred under Dean as he pulled and turned into the winding streets of the homing tracks around him. Stairway to Heaven played in the background as he finally arrived at Mr. Novak's house, Dean turned off the engine and glanced himself in the rear-view mirror, just to make sure everything (and by everything, he meant himself of course) was in order. He opened the creaky door and pushed it shut. He was sporting his green shirt and a plaid over shirt with a jacket he found in the laundry that was clean and a pair of jeans that made his ass look good in his opinion.

He walked around the car and was starting to walk up the steps to the door when the door opened, squeaking just a little. Dean looked up from walking up the steps to see Castiel smiling very brightly.

"Hello, handsome." Mr. Novak greeted Dean as he got to the door.

"Hello yourself." Dean winked at Castiel and politely pushed past him and turned on his heel to pull on Castiel tie to bring him into the house. Dean gently yanked on Cas's tie and brought him inches away. Castiel smiled with his puffy lips and ran his eyes down to Dean's lips as he absently closed the door behind him. Dean looked at where Castiel's eyes went and smiled, "Oh? It's a kiss you want, hm?" chuckling, dean moved forward and got an inch from his lips, "Whats for dinner.. babe?" From hearing the little pet name Dean had called him, Castiel's eyes rolled back and he bit his lip. 

"I've made seasoned hamburgers and homemade fries," Castiel looked up from Dean's lips to his eyes and continued, "I hope that's okay, I didn't know if you were a picky eater." Castiel hungrily licked his lips and gaped at Dean, still an inch from his lips.

"That's perfect, actually, my favourite.." Dean looked down at Mr. Novak's lips now, he cleared his throat, "So are you going to kiss me now, or what?" Dean smirked up at Cas.

Castiel closed the gap between their bodies and cupped Dean's face, he looked up at Dean and smiled, "Oh, is it my turn to make you hot and bothered, now?" Castiel leaned in and gently nipped Dean's bottom lip and pulled away while smiling. He looked up to see Dean opening his eyes from rolling his eyes to the back of his head from the bliss of their lips touching.

"Um.." Dean licked his lips slowly, "where do you think you're going?" Dean gripped Castiel's hips and pulled him against him and stared at him, "Please don't make me beg for a kiss" Dean smiled big and chucked a little.

Without hesitation of those words Castiel ran his right hand up Dean's chest and kissed him deeply. Dean's hands moved from Mr. Novak's hips to the back of his head brushing through his already messy hair. They kissed over and over and over again, they deepened every kiss they could.

A timer sounded off around the corner and Castiel broke away from the kiss breathless and put a finger to Dean's lips, "We'll continue this after we eat.." Cas smiled, "..handsome." Cas smiled and winked at Dean and turned around and headed to the kitchen. He turned back around and looked at Dean who was gaping at him and blushing intensely. Castiel chuckled and grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, "Follow me to the kitchen" and with that they walked around the corner into Mr. Novak's kitchen.

Castiel prepared all the food and told Dean to relax and sit at the table. Dean's heart was beating rapidly and he was biting his lip hard. Mr. Novak walked into where Dean was sitting and with him he carried two plates filled with crispy fries and a big juicy hamburger that to Dean glowed on the plate with "deliciousness". Dean licked his lips hungrily and stared up at Castiel, "Man, that looks really good." Dean was practically drooling over the food about to be put in front of him.

"I'm glad this looks good." Castiel laughed and placed the plate in front of Dean and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy, my teachers pet." Dean glared at Cas sarcastically and watched as Mr. Novak sat to the left of him and bit into a crunchy fry. Dean smiled humbly and dug into the meal in front of him. "Mm!" Dean mumbled under the bites he took from the burger "Ooo" he said as he devoured the fries. "Damn this is good, Castiel." He munched on everything and finished off the whole plate. Mr. Novak chuckled as he finished the rest of his own food and stared at Dean who was clearing his face of any food with a napkin.

Dean smiled, "Whhhat? Still something on my face?" he ran the napkin along his mouth and continued to smile.

"No, but there's about to be.." Castiel stood up and grabbed Dean's hand quickly and pulled him up and started leading him down the hall and around the corner to a bedroom. Dean just gaped at Cas's boldness and squeezed his hand tightly. Castiel quickly pulled Dean into the bedroom and spun him around and pushed him down on the bed.

Dean stared up at Castiel who was loosening his blue tie. "Ca..cas?" Dean said nervously.

Castiel smiled and looked down at Dean, "Yes?" Castiel began to crawl on top of Dean and straddled him tightly, "What is it?"

"I-i-i.." he cleared his throat, Mr. Novaks piercing blue eyes gazed at him with curiousity, "I've.. um.. never "been" with a guy before.." Dean looked away from Castiel's gaze from shyness.

Mr. Novak laughed, the rumble of laughter coming from his stomach, "Oh? Is that all you're worried about?" Castiel grabbed Dean's hands and pinned them above his head, "You'll enjoy it, don't worry. I'll teach you, baby." 

From the sound of him being called baby, Dean arched his back and pushed his hips into Castiel.

Castiel moaned quietly and gripped his hands tighter. "Don't-t do that... Don't you tease me." 

Dean was getting flustered and red in the face from all this shyness building up inside of him. "You have too many clothes on.." Dean struggled to get his hands free from Mr. Novak's grip, but couldn't.

"Nu-uh. Be good for me." Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean slowly and softly while he slide his legs between Dean's and his hips against each others. Cas could see Dean blushing vividly and leered at Dean. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head, while biting his lip and leaned his head to Dean chest. Dean was breathing heavily and his heart was beating rapidly. Castiel let go of Dean's hands and put them on Dean's hips.

"Castiel.." Dean was still breathing heavily, "..t-touch me.."

With that, Castiel pushed up Dean's shirt and kissed down Dean's chest, to his stomach and then to his hips. Dean moaned with excitement and slightly pushed his hips up.

Castiel saw Dean pushing up and smiled. That gave him the chance to grab Dean's pants from behind and pull them down. He began to tease Dean by pulling them down slowly.

"C'mon Cas! Don't tease me!" Dean shouted a pitch higher when he felt his boxers going down past his now apparent (very apparent) hard-on. He heard Castiel laugh softly and then he felt it.

Castiel was licking down the middle of Dean's hips and down his throbbing hard-on. Dean gripped the sheets and sighed with pleasure. Mr. Novak's hand was cupping around the base of Dean's dick and twisting and pulling slightly, he then licked the tip of Dean's cock and swirled his tongue around the underside of his tip. Dean couldn't control his moaning, he moaned loud and slowly without stop.

"I think someone's wanted this to happen since the first time, hm?" Castiel smiled and then took all of dean above his had in his mouth and bobbed up and down fast, his hand down twisting and pulling along with his mouth. Dean shouted, "Y-yes, oh god, Y-e-e-essss!" Dean was panting through every word, precum trickled into Cas's mouth and he could feel Mr. Novak's hand and tongue moving faster and faster along his shaft.

"F-fuck! Babe!" Dean shouted, Castiel didn't slow down or stop, even once. "I'm gonna cum!" Dean's hips began to twitch and ache from the build up.

Castiel came up and said, "I want you to cum.. for me" and without a second breath he went back down on Dean, wet mouth and swirling tongue.

Dean shouted non-stop and his mind went blank, next thing he knew, he was cumming. He came hard into Castiel's mouth. Dean began to get dizzy.

Dean leaned up and saw Castiel swallowing all of Dean, and with that he passed out.

 

Castiel was whispering into Dean's ear, "Dean? Baby.." he chuckled "Was I that good?" 

Dean's eyes rolled open lazily and he looked over at Castiel and smacked his chest playfully. 

"Aha h-hey! I was only kidding!" Castiel smiled and leaned in and nibbled on Dean's ear.

Dean pulled away and dizzily rolled on top of Castiel and smirked. He leaned down and rested his on Castiel's.

"I think I like you.." Dean's voice was shaking from what just happened and he kissed Castiel before he passed out fully.

Castiel smiled to himself gently rolled Dean to the side of him. He stared at him, he wanted him. More than just in the bed.

He wanted him. To have him to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos/comments or bookmark if you liked it! It helps me know how I'm doing!!


	5. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dean's and Mr. Novak's first date, Castiel wants him to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a fluff chapter! It establishes very important points for the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

It was three in the morning and Dean was rolling his eyes open, he remembered passing out on top of Mr. Novak after he was tired. Dean's back was now pressed against Cas's front, an arm wrapped around him loosely. His eyes were watery from being so tired and he blinked them opened. The young Winchester smiled when he noticed that he was being cuddled, he chuckled at it actually.

The little laugh stirred Castiel awake, who squeezed Dean tighter and started to kiss up his neck.

"Mm.. what are you laughing about?" Cas mumbled while searching for Dean's hand to intertwine their fingers.

"This," Dean helped Cas and locked their fingers together, "I'm usually the big spoon." Castiel started to nip Dean's neck and laughed softly. He was nipping to the corner of Dean's neck where his shoulder and neck meet. "Hey!" Dean squeezed Cas's hand hard, "What.. mm.. Babe what are you doing??" Dean moaned softly.

"Shh, You're mine now, okay?" Castiel began to bite and suck Dean's neck, giving him a small hickey.

"Okay, okay!" Dean squirmed softly as Cas bit him.

After Mr. Novak left his mark on Dean, Dean rubbed his neck. He sighed softly and turned towards Castiel. Dean looked Castiel up and down, noticing he was now shirtless from earlier, and from what he could feel, he was only in his boxers. Dean looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing his pants.. or boxers. "..Oh" Dean blushed brightly and Castiel looked to wear Dean had been looking.

"What?" Nervous that I can see most of you?" Castiel winked at Dean.

Dean smirked at ran his right hand to Castiel's ass, and squeezed him tightly. "No, no I'm not nervous at all." Castiel jumped at Dean's boldness and gripped Dean by his shirt.

"Don't you go and teasing me now." Castiel pulled Dean into a kiss.

The kiss went from slow and soft, to tugging and pulling and heavy making out. Castiel let out a little moan and Dean looked up at him and leaned back in and gently bit his bottom lip. Castiel pushed Dean playfully and and chuckled.

"Are you spending the night?" Castiel asked as his hands slid to Dean hip.

"I want to," Dean yawned and stretched slightly, "but, I don't want to.. uh.. move too fast." 

Castiel laughed, "Too fast? I'm not going to use you Dean, I want you." Dean sat up and looked over at Castiel who was stretching, his perfect body. Dean was rubbing his eyes from sleep and smiled shyly. 

Cas was looking up at Dean who was sitting up and whipping the tired from his eyes. He grabbed his free hand and pulled him down on top of him. Dean was surprised by the sudden tug and was now looking into bright vivid blue eyes. "..What, why are you staring at me like that, you're gonna make me red in the face.." 

"Dean.." Cas wrapped his arms loosely around Dean's neck and paused before saying, "I.. um.. I know we haven't exactly known each other for too long, but um.. will you.."

"Yes." Castiel didn't even have to finish the sentence, Dean knew he was being asked out. "But, only me you got it? No one else, I don't do that."

Mr. Novak laughed hysterically, not at Dean, but just that Dean was being so vulnerable and it made Cas happy, "You ass, of course only you." 

Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel before he could laugh anymore or say anything else. "Let's go to sleep, we should have breakfast in the morning." Dean didn't leave enough time for Castiel to answer, only kissed him more and rolled him on top of him. Deans hands ran up Castiel's thighs and he leaned up to distract Cas as he rubbed his palm over Castiel's half hard-on. Castiel's lips stopped moving when he felt his lovers hand on him. 

"D-dean.., fuck.." Castiel spat the words out and started to bite his lip. Dean looked up and Cas and smiled, he reached his finger into the crotch opening in Castiel's boxers and rubbed his tip softly. Castiel started to moan quietly.

Dean stopped and leaned up at kissed him, "Can we possibly continue this in the morning so I don't pass out giving you the best blow job you've ever had?" Castiel smirked and started tickling Dean.

Dean squirmed from the sensation. He loved this, he was venerable and had a light heart.

"You better keep to your word about the "best ever" then." Mr. Novak joked and fell on top of Dean and pretended to sleep.

"Castiel!" Dean laughed, Cas wiggled on top of Dean. Dean pushed him off and gathered him in his arms. "I like being the big spoon, by the way." 

They talked softly to each other while they both started to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, leave kudos or bookmark if you like! It helps me out!


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after their first date, what's to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudo/bookmark/leave comments if you liked, it helps!

It was Saturday morning, Castiel was still asleep. Eight in the morning and Dean was in bed with his history teacher. "Well, this first date went well" he laughed to himself and quietly got out of bed, putting his boxers back on. Dean walked down the hall and into the kitchen where he found a phone.

The phone rang in Dean's right ear, "Who's this?", Dean laughed at Bobby's suspicion.

"Bobby, It's Dean. I'm just calling from my dates house to let you know I'm still alive and everything and I don't know when I'll be home yet." Bobby yawned on the other line and mumbled his usual precautionary advise. "I'll call you if there's any trouble."

"Yeah, yeah. Be safe." Foot steps were heard behind Dean and he ended the call with Bobby and spun around to see a tired Castiel in front of him rubbing his face and innocently looking at Dean. 

"Hey sleepyhead, sleep well? I was just calling my uncle to let him know I was staying longer."

Castiel was rubbing his eyes with his palms and yawned softly, "I thought you'd left, you weren't in bed when I woke up." Castiel had put on a robe and was wearing it opened so Dean could see Castiel's very form fitting boxers. Mr. Novak walked up to Dean and kissed his cheek. "Would you like some coffee, I'm afraid I get cranky if I don't have some after I wake up?" Dean chuckled at the thought of Cas getting all frustrated with being tired in the morning and nodded yes. Castiel walked towards the coffee maker and got everything prepared for it to start.

Dean was staring at Castiel and rubbed his lips with thumb. "Damn." Dean said out loud unintentionally. He could hear Cas laughing quietly to himself.

Cas looked over his shoulder, tired eyes and all, "Damn, what?"

"Oh.. um nothing.. friggin' just ..damn."

"Well, this coffee maker is old it's gonna take a little for it to start, would you like to lay back down with me until the timer goes off?" Castiel was running his fingers through his already sex-bed-head-hair and he rolled his eyes back and sighed.

Without hesitation, Dean walked up to Castiel and grabbed his hand. He started walking towards the bedroom. Dean hungrily pushed Cas on the bed and got on top of him, straddling him, legs on either side of his hips and his ass above Cas's dick. Castiel's hands, like an automatic response went to Dean's thighs and he coyly looked up at Dean, and bit his lip. Dean looked down at the robe Castiel was wearing and saw the little band used to tie the robe. He slide the tie out from the robe and looked at Castiel, and winked.

"Dean, what do you think you're doing with that?" Dean just rubbed his lips together and did a quick eyebrow raise and quickly caught Castiel's hands before he caught on.

"I-I don't think that's what it's meant for, Mr. Winchester!" Dean looked at Cas and licked his lips slowly.

"Too bad, I'm tying you up." Dean continued to tie up Mr. Novak's writs together and bound them to the metal bars on the front bed frame until he was sure he couldn't get out of them. Dean slid down and stood at the edge of the bed and stared at the sight before him. His history teacher, half naked and bound in front of him. "You're going to enjoy this, I promise." Castiel arched his back and moaned teasingly.

Dean grabbed Castiel's thighs and pulled him down as much as he could, Dean looked up at Cas, who was looking at Dean and biting his lip. Dean put a finger over his own lips, "Shh, lover." Dean went on his knees, Cas's legs were hanging over the edge of the bed, Dean ran his hands up Castiel's thighs, his thumbs tracing the inside of Mr. Novak's inner thighs. This made Cas's toes curl slightly and a little moan escaped his mouth. Dean leaned down and pressed his lips into Castiel's thighs. "Are you really this excited, I haven't even touched you yet." Dean licked up to the edge of Castiel boxers and put his fingers in the waistband of Cas's boxers. He gripped them and pulled them all the way down, Castiel's hard-on popped out once the waistband was past his erection, Dean could hear Castiel panting from the sensation.

"D-dean.."

"Yes, lover?" Castiel's body was getting hot and Dean could feel it. "Would you like me to touch you? Is that it, hmm?" Dean leaned up and licked up from Cas's hips to just below his belly button.

"Mmmm, yes, please." 

Dean's hands ran to Castiel's hips and Dean leaned down and licked up Castiel's shaft to his tip where he twirled his tongue around and hit his slit purposely. Castiel squirmed under the bliss and gripped the cloth tied around his wrists. "Dean-N! Let me go!" Castiel moaned every word.

Dean looked up and took his mouth off Castiel and started to rub Castiel's tip with his right hand. "No way, you're staying tied up." Dean went back down on Castiel and took him all in his mouth while his hand went down to Castiel's balls and squeezed them lightly. Castiel moaned louder, it seemed to fill up the whole house. Dean bobbed his head faster and swirled his tongue around until he felt precum dribbling from Castiel's hard cock. As Dean was bobbing faster, he could feel Castiel's body getting tense. Castiel wasn't going to last long, and Dean wanted to torture him with this.

Dean slowed down and took his mouth off Castiel once more, "Are you gonna cum, babe?" Dean's hand was moving teasingly slow up and down Castiel's dick, rubbing in the warm precum that was still spilling out.

"Yes, please, please don't stop." 

"But, babe, I want you to shake, I want you to cum when you just can't hold it in anymore." Castiel gaped at Dean.

"You ass.. mmm!" Dean winked at Castiel who was sweating from all the tension building up inside him. Dean's hand worked on Castiel's hard-on as fast as he could go, he didn't look away from Castiel.

Castiel was moaning non-stop and he started to squeeze his eyes shut and Dean noticed his toes curling.

"Nu-uh." Dean said firmly and slowed down and went back down on him and went slow as he bobbed his head up and down.

"Dean, Dean, please." Castiel was having trouble getting out his words.

"I want you to cum hard, beg all you want."

Castiel sighed and looked at Dean, "Look.. fuck me Dean, look in the drawer by the bed, there's something in there you might like to use on me."

Dean went big-eyed and got up quickly to look at what was in the drawer. Castiel was still trying to catch his breath when Dean opened the drawer and found it. It was a small vibrator, and a bottle of lube by it. Dean looked at it and smiled.

"This?" Dean looked over and Cas, who was nodding. Dean grabbed the lube and poured and rubbed it on the little vibrator. He walked back to Castiel, and got between his legs and held it in his hand.

Dean leaned down and took Castiel in his mouth and bobbed up and down slowly, "H-hey you ass, I thougHT!! Dean! I thought you wERe going to use it!" Dean held up his index finger signaling to Cas to wait.

Dean rubbed his thumb over Castiel's ass and found his hole. He pushed the little button that turned on the vibrator and slowly pushed it into Castiel's hole. His whole body seemed to vibrate and Castiel was yelling. Yelling with pleasure. He seemed to almost break the metal bars he was tied to from the grip he was putting on them.

As he watched all of this happen, Dean bobbed his head faster, matching with Castiel's moans.

Castiel screamed Dean's name, and white hot liquid poured into Dean's mouth. He came and he came and his panting didn't lessen up after he unloaded into Dean's mouth.

Castiel leaned down and watched Dean swallow all of Castiel. The vibrator was still going off in Castiel, causing him to arch his back and roll onto his stomach, leaving his ass to show. Dean smirked and got up. He slid on top of Castiel's back and pushed up against his ass to tease him.

"Don't you dare, take it out!" Dean laughed and started kissing up Castiel's neck and kissed his cheek over and over until Castiel turned towards him. Dean gave him a kiss that was slow and sweet.

"Okay, okay." Dean reached down and pulled out the vibrator and turned it off, setting it on the night stand.

"Do you think you could untie me now?" Castiel looked up at the cloth around his wrists, no doubt probably leaving marks. Dean nibbled on Castiel's ear and without looking untied them and set his lover free.

As soon as Castiel was unwrapped, he grabbed Dean and started tickling him.

"Stop! That figgin' tickles!"

Castiel laughed, "Oh? I didn't notice." Cas grabbed Dean's hands and pinned them down. He leaned down and kissed Dean over and over again. "You're mine, Dean Winchester." He whispered into Dean's ear.

"Yeah, yeah, yes, okay!" Dean smiled coyly and gave Castiel one final big kiss before they both got up and went to see if the coffee was done.

 

"I wanna take you out, Castiel. Maybe to dinner or a movie." Dean said as he sipped on coffee next to his new boyfriend.

 

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot." Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek and they talked about their future plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Dean bumps into an old girlfriend while on a date with his new boyfriend (Castiel).
> 
> See you next chapter!


	7. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Castiel on a date to the movies only to see his jealous ex there and discover something new arising in Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos/comments or bookmark if you like, it helps me know if you like the chapter/series so far!

Dean had spent the whole day at Castiel's, they showered after their coffee and sat around talking, getting to know each other just a little more.

"Can I cash in that date for tonight?" Cas spoke softly as they sat on the couch in the living room, the TV was on, but they weren't really watching it.

"Wha- where would you like to go?" Dean reached over and pulled Castiel closer to him and pushed him down on the couch playfully so they could lay down, he was the big spoon of course.

"A movie, Dean. I'd like to go see a movie, perhaps. If that is okay with you." Cas was looking back over his shoulder at Dean as he spoke.

Dean met Castiel's eyes and smirked, "What movie did you have in mind?" he leaned now and kissed Cas on the neck and tickled his sides softly.

"H-hey, Dean! Don't tickle me!" Cas smiled and chuckled from Dean's fingers. Dean slowly stopped and nibbled on Cas's ear just to tease him, "Mmm.. Dean, please!" Dean just laughed and rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder and squeezed him tightly.

"So what movie then, babe?" Dean asked again, not impatiently, just to get an answer.

"Something scary or maybe a thriller?" Castiel pondered for a couple minutes and then remembered, "Oh! "Angels and Demons" is playing at the discount theater, would that one be okay?" Castiel looked back to Dean who was already looking at Castiel.

"Sure, whatever you want." 

* * *

"Cas, c'mon the movie starts in 30 minutes we've got to go!" Dean shouted from the living room into the bedroom, where Castiel was finishing getting changed into actual clothes.

"One second, Dean." Castiel said as he slipped on his shoes and got "perfect" for Dean.

Dean heard the knock of shoes on the floor coming towards him to see Castiel finally coming out of his room, clothed and ready.

"Ready, Cas?" Dean looked Castiel up and down and pushed down on his thigh trying not to picture Cas in a dirty way.

"Yes, I am ready to go now." Dean stood up when he heard him say that and grabbed the keys he had set down on the table in front of him, he turned over to see Castiel standing still and watching Dean.

"What?" Dean smirked at him.

"Nothing, I just like watching the way you move sometimes." Castiel bit his lip and smiled innocently.

Dean licked his lips and walked over to him and took his hand, "C'mon, let's go." Dean walked towards the door holding Castiel's hand and lead him towards the Impala.

* * *

Dean and Castiel had finally arrived at the movie theater and found a parking space good enough for Dean's "other baby". 

Castiel opened the creaky door and met Dean who was alraedy outside the car, and they walked towards the ticket booth. Dean saw no one he really knew, not that he was afraid he'd be caught for "going out with his teacher", he just didn't want to run into someone he didn't like. Which could be a lot of people. Dean and Castiel walked past a group of girls his age, one gave him a "cat" call yelling something along the lines of "Damn baby, why don't you come home with me tonight." Dean rolled his eyes at them and continued walking.

Castiel didn't like it, he didn't like when other people tried to flirt with  _his boyfriend_. After he heard that girl say that, he grabbed Dean's hand and made sure the girls, if they were still looking, saw it.

Dean laughed, "What, are you jealous of a little cat call?"

"It makes me very uneasy, Dean. You are mine." Castiel sighed loudly and made a point of it.

Dean chuckled loudly and stopped Castiel half way to the ticket booth and grabbed him by the hips and playfully, but roughly pulled him against his body. "And you are mine, I'm not going anywhere, Cas."

Cas did something very unexpected, he cupped Dean's face and kissed him with immense passion. Dean kissed back immediately wrapping his arms around castiel's back. 

Dean broke away to catch his breath, "Well that's a first." He said in short breaths.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Castiel began to frown from the thought.

"No you big baby, you never kiss me first is all. I like it, you should do it more." Dean now cupped Cas's face and rubbed his thumb against his cheek, "I like when you get vunerable." Dean leaned in and kissed him softly before taking Castiel's hand and walking towards the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for "Angel's and Demons" please," Dean spoke to the ticket booth empolyee and was handed two tickets after he paid, "Thank you."

Dean flashed a small smile at the employee and spun around to give Castiel his ticket only to find someone in front of him he wish he never would have to see again.

"Here Cast-- Whoa, no, you're not Cast- Lisa?" Dean's big smile turned into a frown and he sighed.

"Oh hey, Dean!" Lisa's hand ran down Dean's arm slowly.

Dean rolled his arm away from Lisa's touch and he just stared at her for a minute, "Um, hey."

"I thought that was you, I could tell by your perky little ass." Lisa laughed and attempted to reach for his butt to add to the "joke". 

"Can you please not touch my boyfriend there." Castiel interviened in the conversation Lisa was attempting to hold with Dean.

Lisa rolled her eyes in front of Dean and spun around "Listen here-" She spun around to see Castiel, a man, standing in front of her. Lisa gaped at Castiel, and then smiled and turned back towards Dean, "Great joke Dean, anyway, like I was about to say before I was interrupted. Call me sometime okay?" Lisa was handing a little piece of paper to Dean, Dean just kind of stared at it. 

Castiel grunted and took the piece of paper and crushed it. It seemed to smoke in his hand, like he had burned it, but Dean ignored it. Lisa spun back towards Castiel, "You know you have some nerve, I get it, you're joking and pretending to be his boyfriend, get lost. I'm trying to tell Dean I miss him."

Dean rolled his eyes, leaned down towards Lisa's eye level and looked her straight in the eye, "He's not joking." With that, Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and led the way to the movie theater doors, where they went and saw the movie away from any distractions.

* * *

As the movie ended and the credits rolled up the screen, Dean moved the arm rest up and put his hand on Castiel's thigh and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Did you enjoy the movie?" Castiel looked at Dean, and moved his hand on top of his. The movie theater room they were in was now empty.

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much, but this popcorn is very sugary." Castiel smiled.

"That's because it's a bag of marshmellows, Cas." Dean laughed and was about to get up so they could leave when Castiel grabbed Dean's arm and made him fumbled down and land on Cas's lap. "Hey, Cas! Easy!" Castiel ignored what Dean was say and leaned up and nibbled on his ear and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist tightly, so he couldn't move away from him.

"Hey, hey! Castiel-" Dean made a small moan and gripped Castiel's arms, "Don't do that, not here-" Dean could feel Castiel's boner on his back. 

"I don't want to wait until we get back home, Dean." Castiel's hand moved over Dean's half hard-on making Dean lean forward and pant softly. He was gripping Cas's arms so tightly. "I looked, there's not another movie playing in this theater for another hour." Castiel rolled his hips into Dean's ass playfully, "Please?" 

Dean moved his hands onto the chair in front of him and gripped tightly. "Okay, okay, fuck, okay. But, you have to make it quick, I don't want any one to catch us."

Castiel pulled up Dean's shirt from behind and kissed up his spine and smiled against his skin. "I am okay with that." Castiel tackled Dean to the ground, it was cold, but for a movie theater floor it was pretty clean.

"Fuck Dean, look at you. You're absolutely breath-taking." Cas leaned down and tugged and pulled Dean's pants and boxers down just enough. Dean put his hand over his mouth to silence his moan that escaped. Castiel's hand was now wrapped around Dean's erection pulling and twisting, making Dean hard as a rock. 

"Dammit, Ca-as" Dean squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to make a sound. Castiel smiled at how much Dean was trying to keep quiet.

Dean was panting hard, Castiel was not stopping and was not slowing down. Cas watched as Dean was having difficulty with it and leaned down to Dean's ear, "Moan for me, lover."

Dean felt the warm breath on his ear and let a moan escape his mouth, and couldn't seem to keep them in, anymore. He leaned up and kissed Castiel, who was straddling his thighs, and still making Dean ache, he wanted to cum. "Please don't stop, Castiel." Castiel bit his lip and sighed with pleasure.

Dean's hard cock was throbbing in Castiel's hand, he was pumping Dean's dick so hard and fast. He looked up at Dean, who's eyes were getting bigger and he could tell.

"Dean, are you going to cum?" Castiel kissed Dean and leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Y-yes, don't friggin' stop." Dean who was still leaning up gripped Castiel's back and sratched hard. Castiel moved his hand as fast as he could, rubbing all the precum Dean was dripping out all over his cock. "D-d-on't stop!" Castiel kissed Dean hard.

Dean came, he came hard. All over Castiel's hands and his own shirt and all over his stomach. Dean could hear a flapping sound behind him, like big wings were waving behind Castiel. He opened his eyes and panted hard. His vision was blurry from shutting his eyes so tightly, but in the flash of lights from the movie screen he could have sworn he saw a flash of wings sprouting from Castiel's shadow.

"Whoa, wha-" Castiel didn't let him finish and kissed hard and pushed forward making Dean fall on his back, and he forgot about the wings, kissing his boyfriend back and running his fingers through his hair.

Castiel helped Dean up and helped him fix himself before they left the theater.

"Did you.." Dean thought back into the moment, "Nah, nevermind."

Dean took Castiel's hand and they walked out of the theater and back to the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean can't seem to stop thinking about the wings.
> 
> What does this mean for him and Cas!
> 
> See you next chapter!


	8. Forgetful Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean could have sworn he saw great big wings coming from Castiel's shadow, the thought can't escape his mind. He doesn't know how to ask Castiel such a "ridiculous" question, but Cas seems to be doing more strange things, or they're now more obvious to Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little coming up with this chapter, I've been busy!  
> Please leave kudos/comment or even bookmark if you like it so far! It helps me know!

Dean and Cas got back into the Impala and drove back to Mr. Novak's house. They sat listening to old ACDC and Kansas songs. Dean was being quiet, that image of wings coming from Castiel's shadow was still fresh in his mind.

"Dean?" Castiel squinted his eyes while looking at Dean.

"Wha- what? Yeah?" Dean blinked away his flashback and glanced over and Castiel, giving him a smirk, "Yes, babe?"

"Are you.. okay?" He stared at Dean who was looking at the road while he drove. Dean glanced back over to Castiel who was giving his puppy dog eyes and it made him smile.

"Yes, I'm amazing!" Dean's right hand slid from the steering wheel and grabbed Castiel's left hand and he squeezed it. "It's just, when we were.. doing what we were doing, your shadow.. well I could have sworn I saw wings sprout from your shadow. Like some type of angel had risen up in you." Dean chuckled and shook his head, "But I'm sure I was just imagining it."

Castie's eyes widened and he looked down at his lap. "Yeah, must have been imagining it."

Dean looked over at Cas and squeezed his hand until he looked back up. "You okay, Cas, buddy?" Dean pulled Cas's hand up and kissed his hand softly.

"Yes, I think I am just starting to feel tired." Castiel rubbed his eyes with his free hand and smiled softly, "Yes that must be it, I think it's because we made love." Castiel noticed that Dean had tensed up. He glanced back up at Dean and he smiled. Dean was blushing. Dean looked away and sighed softly.

"It's Sunday, do you want me to spend the night or go home?" Dean leaned back in the seat and got more comfortable as he drove.

"Well I don't think it's a good idea to go to school together, seeing as I am your teacher, and that would be very bad," Castiel licked his lips and pondered for a moment, "Maybe you can come over later in the week, or tomorrow, but just not spend the night?" Castiel's thumb gently rubbed up and down Dean's thumb sending goosebumps up Dean's arm.

Dean cleared his throat, "Yes, I'd like that." Dean was in Castiel's neighborhood now, about to pull into Cas's driveway. "Let me walk you to your door?" Dean smiled at Cas.

"Please-" Dean had parked the car and leaned in and kissed Castiel. He undid their seat belts and was pulling Cas under him and he pushed down on top of him. "D-dean." Dean didn't want sex right now, just to feel his boyfriend's lips against his.

"Shut up and kiss me, Castiel." Dean was between Cas's legs and was running his hands up to Castiel's face and continued to kiss him. Castiel smiled when Dean told him to shut up and kissed him back, resting on hand on his shoulder and his other hand running his fingers through Dean's hair. Castiel's hands were hot against Dean's skin, like fire. Castiel slid his hand to Dean's left shoulder. Dean hissed in pain, "Ow, sonofabitch!" Dean broke away from the kiss, he held his shoulder tightly for a minute and then relaxed. "I don't know what the hell that was.." Dean didn't even think to look under his shirt at his shoulder, "Must have been a cramp. My shoulder really friggin' hurt."

Castiel looked up at Dean, worried. He propped himself up on his elbows and didn't take his eyes off of Dean. "Are.. are you okay? Is the pain gone now?" Castiel's hand was now touching Dean's arm, he was concerned.

"Yes, don't worry I'm fine, like I said, must of been a cramp or I positioned myself weird." Dean leaned back down and kissed Castiel, a long, solid, deep kiss. It was the last one Dean gave Cas before they got out of the car. "Let's get you back home, babe." Dean smirked at Castiel and helped sit up right. Dean got out of the car and quickly ran to the other side to open the door for Cas. Cas smiled up at Dean and stepped out. They walked up to Castiel's door and Dean looked at Castiel. "I hope you had a really good time on this date, tonight." Dean looked nervous and ran his finger through the back of his head.

Cas smirked and leaned in and gave him a kiss, "I had a wonderful time, Dean. I hope we can do this again soon. Maybe this weekend?" Dean rested his hands on Castiel's shoulders.

"Only if I have a chance to pick the movie this time, not that your choice sucked or anything." Dean smiled and kissed Castiel on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow okay, babe?" Castiel smiled and leaned in and hugged Dean tightly. Dean hesitated for a split second and hugged Castiel back. "Sweet dreams." And with that Dean gave Castiel one last kiss and went back to his impala.

* * *

Dean got home just before eleven, he walked through the door to see Sammy sleeping on the chair set up by the TV. Dean tip-toed to the bathroom. Where he started to get ready for sleep. He stripped off his clothes leaving just his white undershirt and his boxers. He was about to brush his teeth when he remembered the hot pain he felt on his shoulder earlier in the car.

Dean stripped off his shirt and gaped at his shoulder.

There was a huge hand print there, welted and bubbling, like he'd been pressed against an iron hand that'd been in a fire.

"What the-" A loud bang came on the door.

"Dean? Is that you? Hurry up I gotta go!" Sammy's voice was tired and lazy.

"Yeah, yeah. One sec, Sammy." Dean put back on his shirt and shook his head from the thought. He had no idea what that could have been, no one but Castiel had thouched his shoulder today.

That's when the thought came, ' _Cas_ '.

 

 


	9. Don't Deny Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confronts Castiel about not being human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter! I hope you like it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I have fake nails on right now for Halloween and sometimes they push extra letters! Please leave kudos/comments or even bookmark if you like it please!

It was Monday morning, Dean was sitting in Math class. The teacher was going on about how "a^2 + b^2 = c^2" and how to use the equation. Dean wasn't paying too much attention to the class. He was staring out the window replaying last night in his head. The movie and the ride home and the  _stinging pain_ he had on his shoulder when Cas and him were kissing.

"Mr. Winchester? Day dreaming are we?" Ms. Allen asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Dean said unemotionally.

"Answer this question, please."

Dean stared at the board and answered it correctly, making the teacher move on. Dean went back to staring aimlessly out the window.

The bell rang in the distance, making Dean snap out of it.

" _Time for History class_ " Dean sighed at the thought, he was so confused. What was Castiel, clearly no moster or demon, not that he could tell. I mean hell,  **wings** sprouted from that shadow, that same shadow Dean thought he was imagining.

Dean walked to his History classroom, mixed feelings arose inside him.

Castiel was standing outside the classroom door watching as the students filled in and as usual Dean was the last one in.

Dean's heart skipped when he saw Cas, standing there smiling brightly at him. " _My boyfriend, God damn_." Dean pushed aside his thoughts for another time. Just seeing Cas made his heart race. As Dean came up to the door he got close enough to Mr. Novak to brush his fingers along his lower back and hip so slyly that no one noticed. 

The touch of Dean on Cas made Castiel choke on his smile, he wasn't expecting it. Dean looked back and winked at him.

Mr. Novak tought his class as normal, trying not to pay extra attention to Dean.

After time had passed the bell rang for Lunch period. The students rushed out of the room excited to eat and socialize.

Dean stood up slowly making sure every student had left. He walked up to the door, shut it and closed the blind on the window.

Dean staggered over to Cas, "De-" Dean pushed Castiel onto his desk, making a couple of supplies fall off. He got between Castiel's legs and leaned over him, staring intently. "Dean, are you okay?" 

"What.. what are you Castiel." Dean's voice shook with pain. Castiel just looked at him wide eyed, not knowing what to say. Dean rolled his eyes, stripped off his jacket and raised his shirt sleeve to reveal the welted hand print.

Castiel gaped at the sight, "Wha- How.. Did I?" Before Dean could speak Cas placed his hand over the welt, the size matched his hand. Castiel's eyes started to tear up.

"Are.. are you crying?" Dean put his hand on his face and squeezed his eyes tightly and sighed, "Please don't cry Cas.." Dean's heart sunk in his chest.

"But.. I.. I did this to you, Dean. I hurt you." A tear started to run down Castiel's cheek.

"Just.. Just tell me what you are!" Dean yelled, he didn't like crying, any chick flick moments made him uncomfortable.

Castiel's head sunk down and he stared at his lap and fidgeted with his own hands, " _Angel_ " Castiel whispered, barley hearable.

"Excuse me?" Dean grabbed Castiel's chin and made him make eye contact.

"Angel! I'm an angel.." Castiel dropped his eyes and tried to get away from Dean's grip, but Dean didn't want to loosen up.

"I'm sorry, an angel? There's no such thing." Dean's hand dropped and gently skimmed across Cas's thigh.

Castiel squinted at Dean in anger. "Do not deny my existance, Dean." Castiel pushed Dean from between his legs and was now standing almost nose to nose with Dean. "I am an angel of the Lord." Castiel grabbed Dean's wounded arm and placed his hand back over the welt. A high pitch noise filled the room, making Dean collapse to his knees while Cas still held his arm, a blue glowing light was beneath Cas's hand, and a sharp icy feeling filled his upper arm. Dean grunted from the noise, which was now fading out. Dean only looked up in time to see tha Castiel's eyes, too were glowing.

Cas threw Dean's arm down. "Do you deny my existence now, Dean?" Dean was panting and he stared at Castiel. "Look at your arm now." Dean glanced over at his arm, there was no welt, not even a sign it was there.

"How the.." Dean brushed his fingers over his arm just to make sure. "You.. you really are an angel." Cas bent down, his legs pressed against his chest and stared at Dean.

"I think an apology is in order." Cas said bluntly.

"I'm.. I'm sorry Cas.." Dean who was still on his knees rested his hand on Castiel's knee/lower thigh. "What- why are you on Earth then, shouldn't you be in Heaven flying around with other angel's sitting on clouds?" Dean chuckled.

"I was given orders to live life on Earth, a special oppritunity. I asked for it and it was granted, I wanted to appriciate my father's creations more." Castiel's hand was now running over Dean's.

Dean's hand slid fast to Castiel's suit lapels and pulled him in close placing his lips on Castiel's. Castiel hesitated slightly and kissed back slowly, his hands clutching Dean's thighs to keep balance. Dean gently pushed Castiel to the floor and got between his legs again and kissed him harder.

"Mmm, Dean.." Castiel sighed between kisses and moved his hands to Dean's cheeks, brushing his thumbs along his jaw.

Dean gently bit and pulled on Cas's lower lip. "Can I make it up to you tonight?" Dean whispered while he kissed down Cas's neck slowly. Castiel's penis started to get hard beneath Dean's hips. Dean smirked, "I'll take this," Dean ran his palm of his hand up Castiel's half hard-on, "as a yes." 

Castiel's eyes shut tightly and he arched his back up, "Yes, yes okay!" Cas moaned out. Dean grinded up against Castiel's hips and straddled him.

"It's a date." Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel. The bell rang in the background and Cas kissed Dean back quickly.

"Yes a date. Now please get off me so I can sit at my desk and try not to get an erection throughout the whole day." Castiel laughed. Dean winked at his boyfriend and got off him and helped him up. Dean grabbed his jacket as the halls started to fill with noise.

Dean gave him a quick kiss and whispered, "I'll be at your house at five." Castiel nodded and slapped Dean's ass right before the first student came in.

* * *

At five Dean was pulling up into Cas's drive way, the Impala's engine was purring under it's hood as Dean put it into park. Dean got out of the car and noticed all the lights of the house were off. The sight of Castiel's house, dark and silent alarmed Dean.

Dean ran up to the door and knocked loudly on the door only for the door to creak open.

"Cas!?" Dean yelled, "Castiel?" Dean was worried he didn't hear anything, it was silent in his house.

A creak of the floor board sounded in Castiel's bed room. Dean crept along the wall towards his bed room, pulling out the demon blade he kept in his pocket. 

Dean tip-toed past Castiel's guest room, its door open, but cold and dark. Dean moved quietly past it.

A hand cupped over Dean mouth and he was dragged into the guest room, dropping his knife on the floor. Dean tried to fight whoever was holding him, "Shhhh Dean, shh. It's me." Castiel whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean relaxed and mummled under Cas's hand, "What's friggin' going on?" Dean whispered as Cas removed his hand.

"My... brother.. decided to visit." Cas sighed.

"Brother? As in an angel brother? Why are we hiding then?" Dean began to get frustrated.

"He doesn't play nice." Cas held Dean's back against his chest.

"Ahem" A unrecognized voice announced itself in the doorway. The unfamilar figure picked up the knife.

"Gabriel, you need to leave now." Castiel said.

"Aw, c'mon little bro, I just wanna meet your new boy toy." Castiel's grip got tighter around Dean. Gabriel's golden eyes twinkled in the little light that gleamed in the hallway.

"Can we just hold on a minute. What's goin' on?" Dean choked out under Cas's grip.

"Hi, Dean. It is Dean, isn't it?" Gabriel snapped his fingers and was gone.

"What the he-" Dean's eyes adjusted and Gabriel was standing in front of him now.

"I wanted to meet the guy that made my little brother so anxious, you know angel radio and everything, his feelings are just louder than ever." Gabriel smirked and eyed Dean up and down. He showed Dean he was holding his knife and slyly pushed it in Dean's pocket, "And I must say, good job, Castiel." 

"Thank you, Gabriel, now please leave. We have plans." Castiel said coldly.

"Touchy, touchy. But hey, you're the boss. Just know I'll be stopping by again. Very soon." And with a wink at Dean, he snapped his fingers and was gone.

"What the hell just happened?" Castiel's grip hadn't loosened on Dean. "Babe, your crushing my lungs.." 

"Oh.. I am sorry." Castiel moved his arms to around Dean's waist and kissed his neck. "I don't want to think about my idiot brother right now, Dean.."

Dean's hands gripped around Cas's hands, "Alright, okay.." Dean moaned from the touch of Castiel. "B-bed. Now." Castiel pushed his hips into Dean's ass and nipped at his neck. Dean was impatient now and grabbed Castiel's hand and led them to the bedroom.

The bedroom was lit up only by candles, a lot of them. White wax dripping down on the sides and a soft glow coming from them. Dean gaped at the sight, "Did you?" Dean's mouth turned from a gape to a smirk.

"Yes, it's why Gabriel decided to appear, he wanted to make fun of me." Cas sighed with annoyance.

"It's perfect." Dean turned to Cas and kissed him. The kiss was intense and breath taking. Dean pushed against Cas to lead him towards the bed.

Cas's knee's were getting weak. He collapsed on the bed, propping himself up with his elbows. He watched as Dean threw his shoes off and got between his legs.

"Dean, I-" Dean kissed Castiel softly, his tongue dancing along Cas' playfully. Dean moved his kisses to his neck, "Dean, fuck.." Dean smiled and leaned up.

"Did Mr. 'Angel of the Lord' just drop an f-bomb?" Dean chuckled only to be pushed down and straddled by Cas. "Whoa, I thought I was making it up to you-" Dean's sentence was interupted by a kiss.

"I was trying to tell you" kiss "I wanted to be on top" kiss "of you tonight." kiss.

Dean looked at Cas sweetly and played with his hair, he leaned up and whispered, "You'll hear no complaints from me." Dean kissed Cas while slowly sliding off Cas's shirt and throwing it to the ground by the bed, being careful not to throw it over the candles. Castiel was only wearing the shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. Castiel looked down at Dean, his eyes trailing down to his hips.

"These.. these clothes must go." Castiel smirked. Castiel anxiously pulled off Dean's shirt and stood up at the edge of the bed. He grabbed Dean's legs and slid him towards him so his legs were hanging off the edge of the bed. Dean sighed softly, hands on either side of his hips, softly gripping the sheets. Cas undid Dean's belt and quickly tore down Dean's pants along with his black boxers. Dean's erection popped out and Dean shut his eyes in excitement. Cas's hands ran up Dean's naked sides, palm warm against his skin.

"Cas.." Dean moaned, Castiel smiled.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas pressed his body against Dean making Dean's eyes widen and toes curl slightly.

"Touch m-" Dean moaned loud, before Dean could even get out the two words, Castiel's hand was wrapped around Dean's hard-on tightly and was pumping slowly up and down his shaft.

"Pay back for earlier today." Castiel chuckled and ran his own hard-on, still beneath his boxers, against Dean's thigh.

"Dammit, Cas." Dean smirked at Castiel.

Castiel just smiled and slid down on Dean's body.

"Cas, what are you-" Dean's hands gripped tightly on the sheets and he arched his back.

Castiel wrapped his wet mouth around Dean's erection and started to bob his head slowly. Dean shuttered under Castiel's touch, precum started to leak out and Castiel could feel it. He ran his hands up to Dean's hands and held them tightly as he bobbed his head on Dean's dick faster and faster.

Dean was getting close in no time fast. "Ca-as," his voice was shaky, "I'm gonna cum, slow down!" Cas smiled with Dean still in his mouth and stood up. Dean stared at Castiel as he stripped his boxers off, revealing his throbbing erection.

"Grab the lube." Castiel commanded. Dean looked up at the night stand and fumbled while still laying there to get it. Eventually, his hand found it and he grabbed it. Castiel smiled, "I want you to rub it on my hard dick, Dean." Dean gaped at Castiel. 

Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him on his lap, inches above his own erection. Dean squeezed lube into his hand and lathered it betwen his hands and looked down Castiel's body. He swallowed hard and placed his hands on Castiel's hard penis. Cas moaned at the touch and Dean could feel the throbbing and the hardness of him. Dean rubbed all the lube on his hand to Castiel's dick until he was pre-cumming. Castiel's scratched down Dean's sides making Dean arch his back and shudder underneath him. Castiel slid down between Dean's legs.

Castiel pinned Dean's hips tightly making Dean's eyes roll to the back of his head. "Are you ready, Mr. Winchester?" Dean couldn't even speak, he just nodded, his body radiated heat and he was starting to sweat.

Castiel's tip slid along Dean's ass until he found his hole. Cas leaned in and kissed Dean hard and pushed in slowly. Dean errupted in pleasure and slight pain, he grabbed Cas by the hips and started to pant. "C-a-a-ssti-el!" Dean studdered to get Castiel's name out as Cas started to plow into Dean. Dean's hand went to his own penis and he started stroking it fast and hard, "Dammit Cas, please don't stop, I'm gonna cum!" Dean arched his back and started to shake as he stroked himself while he was being plowed into by his boyfriend.

Dean came all over Castiel's stomach and dripped on himself. Dean was moaning loud, twisting his body underneath Castiel, his orgasm was too strong. Castiel's eyes followed the way Dean's body moved, as he still shook under Castiel.

"Keep going, babe! Please!" Dean pleaded, he wasn't done. Castiel weakened at the sight of Dean, vunerable and shaking. He placed his hand on Deans hip and pushed hard into him, not stopping. 

Castiel's whole body started to resinate with a glowing blue light, Dean's eyes widened at the sight. He was still being plowed in and shaking. The shadow behind Cas showed great black wings sprouting up. This time was different from last time, Cas's eyes glowed and he's screamed with pleasure, erupting, slicing through the air.

Castiel came hard inside Dean. He collapsed on top of Dean, utterly weak and exhausted.

"Babe?" Dean shook Cas softly, "Are you okay?"

"Mmm.." Castiel nodded, "yes.." Castiel's arm slid off the bed, Dean could tell he was almost out of it.

Dean pulled himself up on his elbows and slid weakly up on the bed pulling Castiel with him. Cas could barley keep his eyes open, "Stay.." was all Cas could muster before he passed out.

Dean smirked and pulled Cas to his chest, covering them with a blanket that was on the other side of the bed. "If you say so, babe."


	10. Gabriel the Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is stopping by more frequently ever since he's discovered about Castiel's new "boy toy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual, please leave comments/kudos or bookmark if you like it! Again, sorry for any grammar errors, these stupid fake nails are getting pulled off right after Halloween!

It was six o'clock on Tuesday morning, the sun was just coming up and it peaked through the half closed blinds in Mr. Novak's room. Stripes of light danced their way along Dean's naked body and draped down the bed. There was a pitter-pat of feet walking somewhere in the distance, possibly in the kitchen.

Dean was still more than half asleep, not needing to wake up for another half hour until he had to go to school.

There was a dip in the bed and a slight tug of the sheets beside Dean, who by default made a murmur and turned towards the pulling and tugging on the bed.

"Cas.." Dean didn't open his eyes, he was still too tired, "c'mere, come closer." 

There was no sound, no one but Dean was talking.

Dean slid his hands to the cheeks of the man in front of him, eyes still closed and brought their lips together. He moved his lips along who he thought was Cas, but something felt off, these lips weren't big and puffy and soft. They were thin and small and still moving on Dean's lips.

Dean opened his eyes and his pupils widened, the man in front of him was not Cas, but another angel.

Dean pushed him away, almost knocking him off the bed, "G-Gabriel?? What the hell do you think you're doi-"

"Dean?! Is everything oka-," Cas looked at who was in bed with his boyfriend, Cas who only was wearing his dress shirt and a loosened tie, "GABRIEL?" Castiel's rage arose inside him.

"Oh hey, little bro. Just thought I'd pop in and give your boy toy a good morning, but it seems he's mistaken me for you." Gabriel winked at Cas, who in returned stared at Dean.

"What just happened, Dean?"

Dean looked at Cas, Deans' eyes started to water, "I.. I thought he was you climbing into bed.. My eyes were shut because I was still half asleep and I kissed him.. I swear I thought it was you until I felt his lips on mine.."

Castiel's stare went over to Gabriel, he glared at Gabriel with such hatred. He gripped the door frame, taking chips of wood in his hand and with a blink of Dean's eyes, he was gone.

Vanished.

Poof.

Right into thin air.

"Cas?!" Dean stood up on his knees and looked around the room. "Ca-"

"It's alway's 'Cas' 'Cas' 'Cas' do you ever shut up?" Gabriel rolled his eyes, "You've been with an angel, don't you wanna see what being with an arch-angel is like?" Gabriel turned his body towards Dean.

Dean grabbed the blanket wrapped it around his waist, he scooted back and stood up on the other side of the bed, away from Gabriel. "How friggin' da-"

Just like that, Cas was standing in front of Dean, back towards him and staring at Gabriel.

Something was in his hand, it was shiny and long and looked very sharp.

"Cas? Babe.. What is that?" Dean's voice shook.

"The only thing that can kill an arch angel." Castiel didn't take his eyes off of Gabriel only leaned forward on the bed and pointed the tip of the  _Angel Blade_ at Gabriel's throat, "Leave Gabe, I don't want to see you intrude my home again or think about touching my boyfriend again."

Gabriel didn't say a word, only smiled. He looked over at Dean and winked, raising his hands in the air.

_snap_

Gabriel was gone, snapping seemed to be the way he vanished.

Dean, without hesitation, wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and stomach and buried his face in his neck, "I'm so sorry, Cas.. I.. I didn't know I swear.." Dean was so scared to lose Castiel, he hugged Cas tighter, making him drop the blade on the bed. Castiel hunched down and gripped the sheets tightly. Dean turned Castiel around and stared at him, "Please forgive me, Cas.." Dean's eyes were full-on tearing up at this point, a stream of water rolling down his cheek.

Castiel smiled and a small bit of laughter came out, "Please don't cry, Dean." Castiel looked down to see the blanket and poked at it until it fell down, "It's not your fault, I know." Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Dean between his legs and held his hands. "Just.. please be careful, open your eyes next time." Dean just nodded in agreement, he was still being quiet.

Cas sighed, "Come here you big baby." Cas gently pulled Dean's naked body on top of his almost clothed self, "Kiss me." Dean smirked at this, he was vunerable to Cas right now and all Cas wanted was a kiss.

Dean leaned in and kissed him, his lips danced along his boyfriends'. Before the kiss ended Dean was pushed to the side and Castiel was now on top of him, his right leg between Dean's legs and his other by Dean's hip, his slender body leaning down for another kiss.

Dean pressed his finger to Castiel's lips, "Call in sick today." 

Castiel smiled big and nodded, "If that is what you want, I can miss a day."

Castiel didn't say another thing and leaned in and gave Dean a sweet kiss.


	11. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean introduces Castiel to Bobby and Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos/comment or even bookmark if you like this, I helps me know!

Dean and Castiel had spent the whole day in bed; Mr. Novak had called in sick and Dean skipped class. They watched movies and a couple episodes of a TV show that was on while they laid against each other.

Dean's head against Castiel's chest, his right arm draped along his muscular stomach, his legs tangled and intertwined with Cas's. 

Cas was laying in his boxers on his back, both hands interlocked with each other and his head resting on them. 

They hadn't "fucked" all day, and Cas liked it. He loved the sexual stuff, but this is what he enjoyed.  _His_  boyfriend naked and cuddling against him while they just relaxed and watched whatever was on.

"Hey, babe?" Dean didn't look up from the TV while he watched from Cas's chest, but just spoke, "Do you think you'd wanna come with me to meet my family? They probably wanna know who I'm spending so much time with.. and I'll have to tell them eventually I'm seeing a guy." Dean rolled his head to look up at Castiel. Castiel's right eyebrow rose and his lips were pouty.

"If you think really think it's time for me to 'meet the parents', then I'm okay with this. But you must keep in mind, I am your teacher. I am not so sure how your family or really anyone is suppose to feel about that." Castiel didn't look away from Dean's gaze. Dean looked away to ponder on what could possibly happen.

"Well I mean my Dad isn't around, ever. That's why I live with my uncle. I'm sure he won't care, maybe just give me a questioning gaze 'cause last he knew I was at some 'hot chicks' house. And Sammy, he's just a kid. We love each other like brothers are suppose to, I'm sure he won't care, either." Dean's arm moved towards his own ribs and his hand grazed Cas' hips. Cas rolled his eyes back and bit his lip.

"You did that on purpose." Cas was staring puppy-eyed at Dean. 

"I didn't, not at all." Dean smirked at Cas and kissed up his neck and nipped at his skin.

"Hey! Dean!" Cas gripped the bed frame above his head and made a muffled  _mmm_ sound.

"What?" Dean smiled against Castiel's neck.

"If you think you're going to give me a hickie, don't you dare." Castiel sighed when he felt Dean's smile against his neck.

"Oh, I dare." Dean rested on top of Castiel and pushed his hips into him. Cas rolled his head up and moaned loud, gripping the frame tighter.

Dean grazed his teeth against Castiel's neck and while he moaned more he bit softly, sucking and gently pulling his skin. Moving his mouth lower when he felt the hickie was bruised enough.

"Dean.." Castiel moaned out and puffed his chest out and back down, his lips were puffy and parted, his hair was messy from rolling his head around and moaning.

Dean looked up at his boyfriend and smiled, "Yes?"

"Please, don't stop." Cas reached up and cupped Dean's face and leaned up, kissing him.

* * *

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon when Dean decided to call Bobby.

"Who is this?"

"Bobby, it's me. Dean?"

"What'dya want, boy?" Bobby didn't mean this in a mean way or anything, but liked to get to the point.

"I.. uh.. Well I need you and Sammy to be home at six o'clock, I'm bringing home my date to meet you guys and have dinner, okay?"

"Well that's a change. Should I cook something nice?" Bobby sounded a little surprised.

"Uh, just make some spaghetti, if we got any?" Dean cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'll start it in a little. See ya soon, boy." Bobby said clearly and then hung up.

Dean put down the phone on the reciever and just stared at the phone.

"Are you going to be okay? We don't have to do this, if you don't want to." Castiel said behind Dean, starting to wrap around his stomach from behind him.

"No, no. I'm just nervous, ya know? I've never 'brought anyone home', really." Dean ran his hands over Castiel's.

Dean turned around to see Castiel in a suit; he looked clean and cut.

Dean chuckled, "You didn't have to dress up for this, babe."

"But, I'm comfortable in this. Though I probably won't wear the suit jacket mostly, it's kind of warm out." Cas said looking down and his jacket and flicking off a "baby" feather that must have got on it sometime earlier.

"Whatever makes you comfortable." Dean said and leaned in and kissed Castiel's cheek.

* * *

Six o'clock rolled around and Dean and Cas were in the Impala driving up to the car junk yard.

"This is where your uncle lives? He owns a lot of cars." Castiel looked out the window, trying to see each car.

Dean laughed, "Cas? This is a junk yard, it's where old, broken or unusable cars go. It's a cars graveyard."

"Well, that is rather sad." Castiel looked at Dean as he parked his "baby".

Dean got out, meeting Castiel at the front of the car. Dean shook his head, trying to push away his nerves.

"Alright, here goes everything." Dean lead the way to the front door and opened it, letting Castiel through.

The kitchen light was on and it smelled like tomatoe sauce and pasta all around the house.

"That you, Dean?" Bobby called out from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me." Dean peaked into the kitchen and saw Bobby finishing the pasta.

"Well it's almost ready, where's ya date?" Bobby chuckled.

"Um, over here." Dean stepped into the kitchen and waved for Castiel to enter the room.

Bobby turned around, confused. "Uh boy, I think your "hot chick" is a man." He smiled at Cas and looked over at Dean.

"I.. uh.. Yeah, Bobby. We need to talk." Dean was really nervous, he didn't expect it to be this hard. "I'm.. well I swing both ways if you catch my drift. This is Castiel Novak."

Bobby stepped closer to shake his hand, "Pleasure to meet ya." Their handshake was sincere, Bobby had a real smile on.

"It's quite nice to meet you, too. You have a lovely home." Castiel smiled back, shaking Bobby's hand in return.

"So.. everything is cool? No big arguement or anything?" Dean stared back to Bobby.

"What? No, why would there be. I don't care who you like, Dean. Well I mean I care.. You know what I mean!" Bobby laughed and went to go see how the dinner was doing.

"Okay, good. That's good. Where's Sammy?" Dean looked around where he was standing.

"Last I knew he was finishing getting his homework done, in your guys room." Bobby said over his shoulder to dean.

"Okay, well here we go." Dean said grabbing Castiel's hand and walked towards his room. Dean gently knocked on the door while pushing it open, "Sammy?"

Sam let out a big sigh, "It's Sam!" Dean motioned for Cas to wait outside the room for just a minute.

"Yeah, yeah. I want you to meet my bo- date." Dean smirked.

"Okay where is sh-" Castiel walked into the room and Sam stared at the man, "I mean he. He? Dean are you gay?"

Dean scratched his head and was about to speak when Castiel spoke before him, "He, as he puts it, 'swings both ways', I'm not too sure what that means. But it's nice to meet you Sam. I'm Castiel." Castiel stepped forward to little Sam and shook his hand.

"I like him, he's nice. It's a good change for you." Sam said and walked slightly faster than normal out of the room.

"Hey, Sammy! I'm gonna get you for that!" Dean laughed as he jokingly yelled it out the door. Dean sat on the edge of his bed, closest to the door and sighed. "That was a lot easier than I thought it'd be." Cas walked over and sat besides Dean and smiled. 

"I'm glad they are so welcoming and accepting." Castiel said and put his hand on Deans thigh, squeezing gently.

"Whoa, whoa now. Save that for later." Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel quickly.

"If you insist." Cas said between the quick kisses he was getting.

Off in the distance Bobby yelled, "Hey boys! Dinner is ready, c'mon and get 'et." 

Bobby didn't have a "dinner room" so they sat down in front of the TV, which was all okay by all of them. Bobby sat down in his own chair while Dean and Cas sat on the couch and Sam sat on the floor.

* * *

Dinner was all eaten and all of them talked with each other while the TV rumbled in the background about some sale at a store.

It was getting late and Bobby got up, "Well it's gettin' late and these old bones need some rest." Bobby stretched slightly and yawned, "It was nice meeting you Castiel, don't go hurtin' my boy. G'night." He walked off into the hall down towards his room. Sam was asleep on the floor, it was about 11 at night; he was knocked out in tiredness.

"Hey you wanna go make out in my room?" Dean jokingly asked.

"Yes." Castiel said bluntly.

"Cas I was only kidding." Dean playfully hit Cas and smiled.

"You did say 'save it for later', is it not later?" Cas said, his puffy lip and puppy-eyed look popping out.

"Jeez, Cas. Must you?" Dean said and went into kiss his cheek.

Cas turned quickly, tricking Dean into kissing his lips, "Yes, I think I must. Your room, or here." 

"Okay, okay!" Dean grabbed Castiel by the wrist and led him into the bedroom. "But, only making out. I don't want to have sex when everyone can hear."

"That's fine by me." Castiel cupped Deans face and kissed him softly pushing him towards the bed. "I enjoy kissing you." Dean's legs pushed up agains the matress, making his knees cave and he fell onto his bed. He was now sitting and Cas was between his legs. Little muffled  _mmm_ sounds escaped both their mouths and Dean's hands ran to cup Cas' face, too. Cas got goosebumps and pushed down more making his way on top of Dean, while they both layed down on the bed, still kissing. They rolled around and tugged and pulled on each others clothing.

"Fuck, Castiel." Dean said out of breath and danced his tongue along Cas'. "Spend the night here." 

Castiel stopped kissing Dean and brushed his thumb along Dean's lower lip. "You don't want me to leave do you?" Cas smirked at Dean, licking his own lips.

"Shuuuut up." Dean said, he ran his thumb down Cas's neck to the medium sized hickie he had left earlier. "Of course I do." Dean pressed softly against the hickie making Castiel sigh softly.

"Then, y-ye-es." Dean was still touching Castiel's neck when there was a little knock on the door.

"Yeah? Sammy?" Dean said not moving a muscle, but looking towards the door.

"Is it okay to come in?" Sam said, tired and a little drowzy. 

"Yeah, we're not doing anything, don't worry." Dean chuckled, Cas smiled at Dean. He knew he loved his little brother.

"Mm-kay." Sam slurred his words and opened the door and treaded over to his bed and face planted, falling asleep instantly.

Dean looked back over to Castiel and whispered, "Let's get some sleep." He leaned up and kissed his angel.

They got ready for bed, Dean stripped off his clothes and got into plaid pj bottoms. "Here, wear these. They're way more comfortable than slacks." Dean handed Castiel different coloured plaid bottoms.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel smiled and walked into the connected bathroom and changed into them. He walked out, shirtless and loosely wearing the bottoms. "They fit just perfect." Cas said smiling and walking back towards the bed. He crawled in and Dean grabbed him and made him the little spoon.

"Good night, Cas." Dean said half asleep already.

"Good night, Dean." Castiel leaned back and gave Dean a slow kiss, which Dean immediatly tried not to get turned on by, but kissed him back.

"I love you" Dean said after they had finished the kiss. He drifted off to sleep without really realizing it was the first time he'd said that to Cas.


	12. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is getting a little too persistent on getting Dean to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of sexual scenes in this chapter, just FYI!  
> Please leave comments/kudos or even bookmark if you like it so far! Thanks!

Dean was still in bed with Castiel, still spooning him and still sleeping. He was dreaming, in fact. Dean's arms twitched slightly and his skin rose with little goosebumps all across his body.

In his dream Dean was tied up to the posts of a very large, elegantly designed bed. The was tied up with what felt and looked like black silk scarfs and also had one tied around his mouth so he couldn't really talk. His dream was so vivid that he could actually feel the scarf slightly rubbing rigid against his skin. Dean tried to yell, but nothing seemed to come out, his lips formed a "help!" with urgency, but still nothing seemed to come.

"Helpless, are we?" A voice came from in front of him, in front of the bed. Golden eyes flashed in the darkness of the room he was in.

" _Mmmmmmmm! MmmMmMmMMMm!_ " Dean tried to scream, he was afraid.

"Don't struggle too much, big boy. You might get scarf burns on the corners of your mouth." Little movement in the bed began, like a grown adult crawling onto the bed. The matress sank between Dean's spread legs, almost by his crotch. Dean by instint tried to close his legs and kick, he still couldn't look up and see who or what was between him. His kicks didn't make it an inch up since his ankles were tied down, and they were tied down tightly. A sly laughter came closer to him. A big hand travled up his body, he only noticed now that he was only in a pair of boxers. The hand stopped at his collarbone and the face finally appeared above him.

" _mmmammbrimm?_ " Dean's eyebrows furrowed and he began making fists, trying to pull the scarfs loose.

"I'll take that as you saying my name?" Gabriel smiled his sly smirk and pressed his body down against Dean's. Gabriel was only in a pair of boxer briefs, which were very form fitting. Dean could feel his erection against his thigh. Gabriel winked at Dean and pulled his gag down so Dean could speak.

"What the  _hell_ is going on here?" Dean yelled, still trying to get loose.

"You're dreaming, Dean. And it looks like you're dreaming of me. But, you don't have to worry. Castiel isn't looking into your dreams right now, or he can't for that matter. See me, the real me, is causing this dream." Gabriel ran on of his hands down Dean's side.

"What the hell do you want, Gabriel?" Dean said, anger rising inside of him.

"I want a lick of your lollipop, Dean. I am found of sweets. If you," Gabriel chuckled, "catch my drift."

"No, never. I'm with your friggin' brother. Can't you just leave us alone?" Dean wasn't looking at Gabriel but at his restraints, they had now become handcuffs. More secure and more impossible for Dean to escape from unless he had the actual key or a bobby pin.

"Oh I can leave "us" alone, but I can't leave you alone, Dean." Gabriel was now pushing his hips against Dean, slightly grinding.

Dean let a little moan escape from him mouth, "Dammit, Gabe. Stop! I'm with Cas!"

"Aw, boo-hoo. Didn't I tell you being with an arch angel would be better than a regular old angel?" Gabriel smiled and began to run his hands up Dean face. Before Dean could retaliate and argue Gabriel kissed Dean. His lips pushed angelicly onto Dean's. Dean didn't know what was happening, but for some reason it began to feel good. He started to kiss him back and his fists were now gripping the chain of the handcuffs. Gabriel's hands gently scratched down Dean's side making him whimper slightly. Gabriel's fingers gripped onto Dean's boxers and pulled them down past his ass and to above his knees. Gabriel snapped and they were now gone, no where on him. As Dean got more into the kissing he felt Gabriel's hands travel down his ass and his thumb press against his hole. Dean's head rolled back and he let out a loud moan.

"May I?" Gabriel leaned down and kissed Dean's neck, biting and licking.

"Dammit, yes!" Dean clutched the chains tighter, his wrists were red from the tight handcuffs.

Gabriel snapped again and he now had a bottle of lube in his hand. He wet his hands and rubbed it all over his fingers, getting them extra slick. Gabriel leaned down more and kissed down Dean's pulsating body and pressed against his hole with his index finger and slowly slid it in. Dean erupted with pleasure, he screamed and twisted his body slightly, loving the pleasure coming into his body. 

Gabriel leaned back up and kissed Dean passionatly, sliding his finger in and out of Dean. 

"Another!" Dean begged Gabriel. His dick was now rock hard and starting to precum. 

"As you wish." Gabriel slid in his middle finger along with his index and began to push and pull them in and out faster and faster. He pushed his two fingers in all the way he could and twitched his finger tips and started to slowly twist his fingers inside. Dean penis was throbbing, if Gabriel touched him there, one little pump from his hand and Dean would be done. He ached for it. Gabriel was a mind reader, "Not just yet, big boy." Gabriel snapped his fingers again and Dean was now blindfolded, Dean chuckled and moaned from the twisting pleasure inside him. 

A little vibration sound started to form beneath him. "Gabriel, w-what his that?" Dean asked, trying to possibly shake off the very snug blindfold.

"Nothing you won't like, I promise." Gabriel, to tease Dean, started to pump his fingers in and out as fast as he could. Dean's tip was unloading more precum than he though he had in him. He moaned out in pleasure, unable to stop. Gabriel stopped instantly, squirting lube on the mini vibrator he had 'snapped' in minutes ago. Dean was panting and couldn't stop.

Gabriel took Dean's thighs and spread them as far as he could and spread his cheeks slightly and with a little pop he pushed in the vibrator, but didn't turn it on.

"Fuck, did you add another finger in?" Dean tried to slow down his breathing, but couldn't.

"No, something better." He pushed his thumb against Dean's hole turning on the vibrator. Dean arched his back and screamed louder with pleasure. His penis was soaked in precum and he wasn't going to hold much longer.

Gabriel smirked and clicked the vibrator two more times, putting it to the highest power it could go. Dean begged for Gabriel to stop, that it was too much. Gabriel didn't listen, he just leaned up, took off the blindfold and kissed Dean with only one hand against his cheek as their tongues danced against each others. Gabriel's hand was between their bodies, against Dean's hips. He slid his hand down and wrapped his hand around Dean's shaft, giving it one tight pump. Dean couldn't hold it in, right when Gabriel grabbed him he started to cum--

Dean woke up right in that instant. Still wraped around Castiel, holding him tightly. It was about 5 o'clock in the morning and Sammy was already out of bed and probably eating breakfast.

Dean squeezed Castiel hard once and he jolted awake.

"Hmmm? Dean, is everything okay?" Castiel was tired and said this slightly slurring his words. Dean's dream was fading, he barley remembered it. He only remembered that it made him really turned on and horny. Dean's dick was pitching a tent and he poked Castiel's back side with it.

Dean breathed agianst Castiel's neck and started to nibble on his ear. He wrapped his arm around Castiel's underarm and shoulder and held him against his chest, grinding against Castiel's ass. Castiel moaned and squeezed Dean's arm. Dean leaned in and kissed him slowly, not stopping until Cas was seemingly out of breath.

"What's gotten into you?" Castiel smiled, kissing Dean back between words.

"I just really  _want_ you, babe." Dean leaned down and kissed Castiels' shoulder. "Can we?"

"Yes, we may." Cas smiled and leaned back up and kissed Dean. Cas scooted up and reached down and pulled off Dean's bottoms, started to stroke Dean's rock hard penis, "Dean, you're already throbbing. Did someone have a wet dream about me?" Castiel chuckled and made Dean lean into him. He stripped off his bottoms, too, right then. Castiel grabbed both of their hard cocks and stroked them slowly together.

Dean smirked, "I don't remember, but all I do know is that I really want you Castiel Novak." Castiel smiled big and turned around and looked at Dean.

"If you say my name like that again, you're going to be in trouble."

"Oh yeah? Like how?" Dean winked at Castiel.

"Tell me where the lube is, Dean." Cas swung on top of Dean and straddled him tightly, his ass grazing against Dean's hard erection.

Dean swallowed hard and pointed to the night stand table to the right of him. Cas leaned forward, looking for it and found it. He poured a good amount into his hands and lathered them up. He repositioned himself and was now straddling Dean's thighs, where he rubbed all the lube that was on his hands to Dean's rock hard cock.

Dean rolled his head back and closed his eyes, trying to be as quiet as possible, he gripped the sheets and his toes curled slightly.

"Now. Say my full name again and you'll be in for something, Dean Winchester." Cas had an devious smirk on his face and just stared at Dean who was aching from all the tenion building up inside him.

"Castiel. Novak." Dean raised his eyebrow, thinking Cas didn't really mean anything.

Cas winked at Dean and grabbed his hard-on and pushed it slowly inside him, taking him all in. Dean began to moan loudly with pleasure, only to be muffled by Castiel's hand. Dean looked up at Cas who was telling him to "Shhhh". Dean was sparatic with his movements, his thighs twitched and his back arched. Castiel chuckled and leaned down and started to kiss him. Dean's hands went to Cas's back and down to his hips where he cupped them tightly and broke from the kiss. "You know you're not in control now, right?" Cas squinted his eyes in questioning. Dean bit Castiel's lower lip gently and gripped his hips firmly and began to move his hips up and down so that he was pulling in and out of Castiel. Cas reached and gripped the bed frame, feeling every movement Dean had to offer. His penis was now rock hard and had precum dribbling out. Dean's mouth was opened silently moaning as he pounded Castiel against him faster and harder. Dean was now making Cas "bounce" on top of him.

"Cas!" Dean moaned softly with urgency. Dean gripped Cas's hips so hard that he would have marks there for the rest of the day. Dean's toes curled as much as he could and he pushed Cas backwards, so he was now on his back. Dean got on top of Cas and plowed into him as fast and hard as he could. 

Cas arched his back, twisting his body from all the build up and pressure. He began to shake under Dean, who was not stopping for anything. Dean noticed that Cas was cupping his mouth and shaking under him and he smiled big. "Want me to stop?" Dean said jokingly.

"Don-n-n't you d-a-ar-e!" Castiel gripped the sheets tightly and started to cum all over his stomach and the sheets he was gripping so tightly. Dean gaped at Cas, cumming all over himself. Dean was there. He filled up Castiel all the way and held the arched bedframe in front of him and continued to plow into Castiel, who was still moaning quietly, until he was limp and soft.

Dean collapsed onto Castiel, his mess sticking to both of them. Dean didn't care though, he was too tired to care.

"Babe?" Castiel smirked and cupped Dean's chin and leaned down to kiss him.

Dean cupped Castiel's face and continued to kiss him deeper and deeper until he had no more energy. Dean broke away from the kiss, still slightly brushing aginst Castiel's lips, "I love you, Cas."

Castiel closed his eyes, butterflies were all in his stomach, he smiled and opened his eyes, "I love you, too, Dean." 

"Wanna go hit the showers together?" Dean gently tickled Castiel's sides. Castiel started to laugh, scrambling from Dean's fingers.

"Yes, yes! Okay!" Castiel smiled and gently pushed Dean.

* * *

Dean got out of the shower a couple minutes before Cas, who was just finishing cleaning the soap off his body.

A flash of Gabriel's face appeared in his mind, him kissing Dean and the sense of pleasure arose.

Dean didn't like the images he was getting, he rubbed his temples and tried to push away the thoughts.

Castiel got out behind Dean and wrapped himself around Dean, kissing his neck. Dean felt guilty, but he wasn't sure of what. For now he just pushed the feeling away to the back of his mind and focused on Castiel.

He turned around and kissed Dean slowly, water still on both of their lips.

"Time for school." Dean said and winked at Cas.


	13. Sex and Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months have passed, and Dean and Cas are in the mood to celebrate their half year, but Gabriel is having a hard time not interrupting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks so much if you've read this far! Please leave comments/kudos or bookmark if you like it, it lets me know how I'm doing! (P.S. don't read the End Notes until the end they'll give things away for this chapter!)

\- 6 Months Later -

Six months had past since Dean had, had the slightest ping or dream of Gabriel, he still couldn't remember anything. Only that he knew it wasn't good. Dean and Castiel had been together for six months, today. It was finally summer break, warm and humid air passed Dean's cheeks and through his hair. He and Castiel were in Deans' Impala driving to an ice cream shoppe, about half an hours drive from Castiel's house.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out for dinner tonight, Cas? I know it's nothing big, but today is our six months." Castiel said as he reached down and intertwined his fingers with Castiel's.

"I am sure, Dean. I'd just like to make dinner for you, watch a movie and have you spend the night." Cas was looking at Dean as he faced the road driving. The sun blared through the windows.

"Alright, alright." Dean quickly leaned over and kissed Cas on the cheek. Cas smiled and squeazed Dean's hand tightly.

"Oh! There it is, I love this ice cream shoppe. It's really great I promise." Castiel got more excited as they pulled into a parking space on the side of the little ice cream shoppe, which was mostly a huge stand. Cas began to pull on the lever to open the door, but Dean pulled him back and closer to him. " _Dean!_ " Castiel was anxious, he explained that he never got the chance to come here a lot, so it was basically his favourite sweets place.

"Hey, you'll get your ice cream in a minute, give me a kiss." Dean cupped Castiel's face and moved in a little closer.

Castiel still got goosebumps when Dean did this, teasing him by not moving all the way in, lingering his lips in front of him. Castiel ran his hands up Dean's thighs to his hips, facing him, and closed the space between them, kissing Dean. Dean leaned forward making Cas fall slightly on his back and kissed him harder and more wanting.

" _Deeaaaannnnnn_!" Castiel gripped Dean's hips.

Dean smiled and gave Cas one last little kiss, "Okay, let's get some ice cream." Dean rolled his eyes sarcastic-like and smirked down at Castiel, helping him up.

Dean and Cas walked over to the stand, where it's little cut-out around the window was a giant sugar cone and a swirl of what was suppose to be vanilla soft serve.

"Hey, what can I get y'all?" A little red headed teenager asked Castiel, who was a little ahead of Dean.

"I'll have a vanilla soft serve on a sugar cone with those rainbow sugar things." Castiel said, practially jumping up and down.

"Alrighty, sir. And for you?" She asked Dean.

Dean walked up behind Castiel and wrapped his arms tightly around him, resting his head on Cas's shoulder, "Can I get chocolate in a cup, please?"

"Sure thing!" The red head said while adding up the total on her register, "That'll be 5 dollars even!" 

Castiel began to pull out his wallet, when Dean whispered in his ear, "Don't even think about it." Dean stepped around Cas and handed the server a five dollar bill and smiled.

"Thank you, now just wait please while I get your ice cream, please." She was all smiles and headed back in the little shoppe to retreieve their orders. About 2 minutes later she came back and handed them their orders.

"Thank you.. um..  _Charlie_? Yes, thank you, Charlie." Castiel smiled and walked away with Dean to an outside bench located to the side of the little shoppe.

Dean and Cas ate their ice cream in the hot heat, the cold food was a blessing with the weather. As they ate Dean looked over at Cas who was enjoying every lick he got off his ice cream cone, so much and a little bit of the vanilla was starting to drip down his chin.

Dean chuckled, "Cas, you got, um, you got a little white stuff on your chin." Castiel looked around him for some sort of napkin, but had forgotten them before they went to sit down. Dean put down his cup on the table and grabbed Cas by the arm, pulling him closer to Dean.

"Dean, I need to get a napkin!" Castiel wobbled a little when he settled from being pulled.

"No you don't." Dean cupped Castiel chin and licked up his neck and to his mouth, licking up all the ice cream that had dripped. "All clean now, baby."

Castiel's eyes were closed and he was gripping Dean's thigh, "Dean, you shouldn't do that, you know what will happen." Castiel opened his eyes and looked at Dean who was staring back licking his lips. 

Dean winked at Castiel and leaned back in, "Maybe I want "that" to happen, Castiel." Dean smirked at Castiel and pick back up his cup of ice cream and slowly started to eat it. Castiel didn't take his hand off Dean's thigh, but moved his fingers in and out slowly while he finished up his sugar cone. Dean choked a little on his ice cream when he realized how close Castiel's hand was to his crotch. "Okay, okay, Cas!" Dean coughed a little, "Okay, I won't tease you!" 

Castiel finished the last bite of his cone and swallowed it, "Yes, good. This doesn't mean I won't tease you, though." Dean swallowed his last bit of ice cream and stared open mouthed at Castiel. Castiel's whole hand was now rubbing the inside of Dean's thigh.

"Jesus, Cas. Okay, okay, stop! You're turning me on!" Dean leaned in and kissed Cas trying to make him stop teasing him. Castiel reacted and placed his hands lightly on Dean's neck. Dean broke away from the kiss and whispered to him, "Your bedroom, please?" Dean bit his own lip in antispation.

"As you wish." Castiel then did something he's never done with Dean, he took his arm tightly and with a blink of an eye they landed on Castiel's bed. Dean wobbled as his ass landed on a matress.

"What the? How?!" Dean looked around, he was in Castiel's bed room, on his matress.

"I'm an angel, Dean. Did you forget?" Castiel grabbed Dean by the waist and got between his legs, centering him on the bed.

"Wait, what about my Impala?" Dean began to get up, but was pushed down by Castiel.

"It's in my driveway, Dean. Don't worry." Castiel was being dominate, something he didn't usually do. Castiel reached to Dean's crotch and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "Your car isn't what you need to pay attention to, Mr. Winchester." Castiel leaned down and put his hands to hold him up on both sides of Dean's head.

"Oh, really? What should I be paying attention to?" Dean looked up and saw Castiel as his head swayed, Dean followed him with his own face and eyes, not looking away.

"Me, Dean." Castiel leaned over to his night stand, he'd now added to the drawer that was in it. Castiel set aside a bottle of lube and grabbed what looked like silk scarfs.

Dean saw the scarfs and instantly got a sick feeling in his stomach. "Are.." Dean swallowed hard, "scarfs?" 

"Yes, Dean, I'm going to tie you up." Castiel looked in the drawer for the other pair that belonged to the one he was holding. Dean cringed, the sudden pain in his stomach moved to his head. Dean grabbed face and started to scream. "Dean?! Dean are you okay?" Castiel began to worry and tried to hold Dean to see what was wrong. Dean scooted up from Castiel up against the bed frame and held his temples tighter, screaming in pain. "Dean what is it?" Castiel was terrified of the sudden pain being inflicted on his other half.

"Ga-Gabriel!" Dean shouted, his head was filling with images of the dream he and Gabriel shared. The voices of him and Gabriel shouted and yelled in great volumes inside his head.

Castiel was confused, "Gabriel?" Castiel got closer to Dean when he heard it. The great flutter of wings behind him.

"Did someone call my name?" Gabriel spoke behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a cliffhanger, right? They suck, but every story has to have them. I promise to write the next chapter very soon so you won't be too mad with me!


	14. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has arrived when a screaming Dean in agony has called out his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as promised here is the next chapter right away!  
> Please leave kudos/comments or bookmarks.
> 
> This is the last chapter!

Gabriel chuckled behind Castiel as Dean cringed and screamed in pain.

"Someone say my name?" Gabriel took a step towards Dean, but was blocked by the sudden appearance of Castiel.

"What did I say about coming to my house unannounced, Gabriel?" Castiel was angry at the sudden appearance of his brother and the intrution in his room.

"But, Castiel, I am not here unannounced. Dean-y boy here did call my name didn't he? Shouted it to be correct." Gabriel kissed the air at Cas, trying to move passed him, but Castiel followed his movements as he stepped.

Dean screamed louder and in more pain, he was in complete agony. "Castiel!" Dean was starting to cry from the pain, his head felt like it was burning from the inside out.

Castiel went over to Dean and tried to sooth him, but nothing seemed to calm down his aching pain.

"D-Dean.. I-I don't know what to do, I don't know what's wrong!" Castiel's eyes started to tear up and he turned to Gabriel. "You," Castiel charged back to Gabriel, an angel blade in his hand, gripped firmly, "you did this to him, make it stop, Gabriel. Now." Castiel was being forceful, a sudden flash of lightning had gone off outside, shadows of wings, tall and big, appeared behind both angels.

Gabriel's stance was unmoving and tall, he smirked, "You don't know, hmm? Don't tell me Dean never told you about the dream he had about me, oh say, six months ago, give or take a few days?" Gabriel snickered at Cas. Cas didn't move a muscle, he stared at Gabriel with such intensity that you would get chills if you walked into the room. "Alright, alright. Have it your way, you big baby." Gabriel rolled his eyes at Castiel and snapped his fingers.

Dean's screaming had disapated, he opened his eyes to a surprising clear head, no ache was present. "C-c..as?" Dean remained in the fetal position he'd gone into as he saw that Gabriel was standing in the room. "What the hell are  _you_ doing here?" Dean's general annoyance with Gabriel had hit the fan when he realized he was the source of the pain he had just gone through.

"Well, you tell me big boy. You  _did_ cry out my name a few minutes ago." Gabriel raised his eyes brows a couple times and looked over at Cas who didn't take his gaze off of him. Gabriel sighed and looked back over at Dean, "Lemme guess, you didn't tell him about that delicious dream we shared?" 

"What dream? What the hell are you talking about?" Dean's rage was growing more with his impatience.

Gabriel pouted, "Aw, c'mon, Dean. Don't tell me you forgot about our hot sex dream?"

Cas gripped the blade tighter, "What?" he spun around to Dean with a questioning gaze.

"What? I don't know what the frick he's talking about, we never had any  _sex dream_ together." Dean was in disbelief over this whole situation. "I'm with your friggin' brother, Gabe. Leave us alone."

"Oh, but Dean, Dean, Dean. We did, you see. Don't you remember that day you and anger eyes over here took a shower together over at your uncle's house? You got that little glimpse of kissing me? And you felt bad about it, so you didn't say anything about it to ol' Cas over here." Gabriel winked at Dean, stepping closer to Castiel and wrapped his hands around him and getting closer.

"Get away from him!" Dean tried to stand up, but couldn't seem to move his body, his legs just wouldn't move. "What the hell! You stupid son-ofa-bitch!"

Gabriel nibbled on Castiel's ear to distract him. Cas tried to move away, but couldn't budge from Gabriel grip, he could only try to hold in the moan that was about to escape from his mouth. Gabriel used this distraction to press two fingers against Castiel's forhead.

There was a flash, a bright blue flash. In Castiel's mind he could see it, the dream that was blocked in Dean's mind. How he was tied up with  _silk scarfs_ and the touching and kissing that took place there.

Castiel's legs grew weak and he slumped down in Gabriel's grip around him, "Gab..riel..." Castiel passed out on the floor, breathing softly, but not moving.

"Cas?! Castiel wake up!" Dean struggled more and more to move, but it was like his body was tied down with invisible rope.

"Now, now, Dean. You know that saying, 'struggling only makes it worse', it's true. Stop struggling." Gabriel stepped over Castiel's body, grabbing the angel blade, and walked over to Dean. "I promise, just like the dream, you'll be very satisfied." Gabriel set the angel blade down on the night stand and straddled Dean tightly. He snapped his fingers again. This time it bound Dean's hands to the bed frame with the silk scarfs that Castiel had already had out. 

"Let me go! I don't want this!" Dean struggled more and move trying to turn his hips every which way to make Gabriel fall off.

"You know you want this, Dean. You told me so in that dream." Gabriel ripped off Dean's shirt, exposing all of Dean's muscles.

"I don't even remember the dream you dick!" Dean pulled on the scarfs hard, trying to possibly rip them, to only make them tighter around his wrist.

"Oh, you'll remember soon enough." Gabriel leaned in to kiss Dean. Dean closed his eyes, praying it would all go away.

There was a sudden tug on the back of Gabriel's collar, it was so hard that Gabriel fell off of Dean and slumped over on the floor, only being held up. Cas had grabbed the angel blade, he was concious and was holding Gabriel so tightly that the collar seemed to almost be cutting into his skin. Gabriel squirmed from the grip trying to get loose, but couldn't escape.

"Wait, Cas! Let's be reasonab-"

"Goodbye, Gabriel." Castiel held up the angel blade and started to push it towards Gabriel. He stopped the point of the blade right at Gabriel's heart, "I told you not to bother us anymore." With one swift movement Castiel plunged the blade into Gabriel's heart.

A loud screech and wail came from Gabriel's vessel. It was so loud Dean had to cover his ears for the sake of them not bursting and bleeding. The room filled with a bright blue light that seemed to resonate from within Gabriel. A flash and he was dead. He laid on the floor lifeless, his body in a slump. Dean rubbed his eyes from the bright light and saw him, saw it. Black wings burned into the ground and across the walls. The angel wings he had seen on Castiel in the movie theater only less intricate.

Dean wiggled in the sight, he could move his legs again, but he was still tied up. "Uh, Cas, a little help here!" Cas glared at Dean and looked back down to Gabriel. Cas leaned down and took the blade and carved a symbol into his chest.

"Dean, cover your eyes and keep them shut until I say so." Dean covered his eyes and saw a bright screaming light from behind his eyelids. "Okay, it is safe now."

Dean opened his eyes to see that Gabriel's body was gone, was no longer laying on the ground inbetween the black wings. "Where did he go?" Dean looked around the room to see if he was anywhere else.

"He's in heaven now, where his body with be officially put to rest." Castiel dropped the blade and walked back over to Dean, straddling him and untying the scarfs. "You know, I really should just leave you tied up."

"Cas, it's not my fault. I had no control over that dream." Dean looked down as Castiel got the last knot out of the scarf.

"I know you did not, Dean. He is in fact the Trickster, he planted the whole thing and fabricated your feelings." Castiel unwrapped the scarf on Dean's wrists and threw it to the side.

"So you know I love you, right? I'd never do that to you." Dean rubbed his red wrists and set them down on Castiel's thighs.

"Yes, I know. But I do not like seeing the image of you with someone else, I do not like it at all." Castiel settled his hands on Dean's still bare chest. Castiel looked at his torn shirt and laid his palm flat against part of the material, making it vanish completely.

"Well you did just kill the dick who could do that, so you won't have to worry anymore." Dean was laying all the way down on the bed, his hands slid up to Castiel's face and rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs, "Castiel, I love you."

Castiel smiled and leaned down and kissed Dean, taking it his lips and his warm hands on his cheek.

Castiel broke away from the kiss.

"Dean, I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I've had such wonderful feedback with this series and I hope you liked it. Please please please leave comments if you liked the series in total!  
> Thanks again for sticking with me for 14 chapters!  
> See ya next series!


End file.
